WOWP ending
by amazinganj
Summary: This is a one-shot on how Wizards of Waverly Place should've ended to me. So I hope you like it!


**Hey guys! This is just a one-shot on how WOWP should've ended to me... I wasn't really that satisfied with the ending. I know the WOWP was finished for a few months now and I'm really sorry for being late... So I do hope you like this! :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**WOWP Ending**

* * *

He will be the next Headmaster of WizTech. Justin hugged Juliet after the important announcement of Professor Crumbs to him. He went to his parents and gave them one too.

"Oh! We're very proud of you, mija!" said Theresa emotionally.

Justin was in the verge of tears so he tried to let go. _A man- no! A full wizard doesn't cry_, he thought. He sniffed and gave them a reassuring smile.

"I think the mija thingy works for him," said Alex and Max in unison.

His dad gave him a firm handshake and looked him in the eyes. "We believe in you son. We know you can handle this like how you handle every situation that comes into our family."

Alex and Max suddenly burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Theresa asked.

"I just remembered how Justin _handled_ every situation at home," Alex snorted.

"That's not the way to treat the next headmaster of WizTech!" Justin ranted.

"And I believe that goes for Max too." Jerry eyed Max.

"Oh no! I wasn't laughing about Justin. I just remembered the Family Wizards Competition is over."Max paused for a minute. "Wait! It's over? And I didn't win. Noooo!" he cried.

Theresa and Jerry went over to Max and comforted him. Justin and Alex felt bad for Max but they can do nothing about it.

Juliet slipped her hands on Justin's and held it. Justin gave her a sweet smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the future Professor Crumbs's love life!" Alex shouted and ran over to Mason.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

"Yeah! So bow down to us!" I shot back at her. Hearing her say '_the future Professor' _warmed me inside. But the '_Crumbs' _part just didn't.

I watched her run to Mason when the whole world around me paused. I looked over to mom and dad and they were frozen too, same as Professor Crumbs and Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie over there in the corner.

"Juliet, look!" I said.

There was silence.

I looked at her but she was so still. Like the others, Juliet's frozen.

I let go of her and walked to the middle of the stage. "Who did this?"

I drew out my wand and thought of a mobilizing spell when there was a soft rumbling on the ceiling. I was so shocked I dropped my wand without even knowing it. The ceiling opened and bright light shone on me. It blinded my eyes and I had to close them for a while.

I heard the heaven singing a soothing song. Then it hit me. Rosie came into mind.

I opened my eyes and saw angels before me. They all look like Rosie. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision. It happened to be that there was only one angel there with me after all.

"Rosie!" I cried and gave her a tight hug. At first I didn't know where to put my hands because her wings were there but I managed.

"Justin!" she replied. Her voice was filled with happiness and I felt it. Hearing her again after a long time made me smile.

Then, after sometime which seemed to be forever, we let go of each other. She was so bright. The ceiling is still open so there was like a spotlight on the two of us. She was wearing this long white gown that angels used to wear. It was the first time I saw her like that. She even had a halo. Rosie was really angelic.

I hadn't noticed she was holding this banner that says '_GO JUSTIN!'_. It made me laugh.

Rosie might've noticed that I was looking at the banner. Her cheeks went all pink, rosy. _Wait, that's funny 'cause her name's Rosie and now her cheeks are rosy_, I thought.

"Here. You can take this. It looked like you won after all even if Alex did really won," she spoke and handed me the banner.

"Were you cheering for me there? Up above?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I was like 'Yo_! Angels, let's all go for Justin! That's my boy!_' and they'd be like '_Go Justin said Rosie!'_." She answered.

"What do you mean _that's my boy_?" I asked curiously. "I hope Juliet didn't hear that or else she'd vampire up, you know?" I glanced over my back and saw Juliet still frozen.

"She couldn't hear us. All of them wouldn't hear us. I was the one who froze the moment. When I saw your family congratulating you, I realized that I should too," she replied, holding my hand. "The moment I left, they…" She stopped and shot her eyes at the sky and there was this choir of angels singing a short praise. Then, she continued. "decided to make me your guardian angel. And, oh, we…" She looked up again and a voice from above echoed throughout out the room. "…do that every time."

"Thank you pretty Guardian Angel, Rosie!" I bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"I knew you could do it, Justin!" she said. "I would've been here if it weren't for our filming of The Hunger Games, you see?"

I laughed. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not really sure but I got my eyes set on you. I'm your guardian angel!" she explained.

"Too bad!" I commented.

"It wouldn't be. You got Juliet to make things better," she said. "Don't worry. I'll set things right for you."

I felt the hurt she was feeling inside when she mentioned about Juliet. I tried to drive the moment away from it.

"Awkward moment. Another hug!" I said and we hugged again. Who knew which hug would be the last?

I heard her laugh while hugging me. Eventually, she let go.

I stared at her watery eyes and found ourselves saying the words '_I love you'_ to each other. Then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

I looked up at the heavens and found that it was closing already. Then, a feather slowly fell in a gentle swinging motion down to the ground.

It was lying just in front of me. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment. Loud footsteps disturbed me from my thoughts. I turned to where the noise was coming from and it was Alex's running towards Mason. Everyone was back to life.

I slid the feather to my pocket and picked my wand lying on the ground. Juliet came over to me.

"How did you get there when we were right over there just a second ago?" she asked.

I was stunned for a second then I answered, "Magic?"

She laughed afterwards.

"Wait. What's that banner?" she questioned curiously.

I sighed. "Let's just say it's from my... _guardian angel_."

Then, I saw Professor Crumbs walking towards my direction. He gestured for me to come to him and I did.

Professor Crumbs cleared his throat and spoke. "I have another announcement!"

Everyone in the room circled around the two of us.

"I know what it is," Max said in a sad voice.

Everyone turned to him and asked "You do?"

"Yeah. I get to have the substation. And he's gonna take my wand right now," he answered.

"No, my dear boy. That can wait. I have to make the announcement first," Professor Crumbs clarified.

"YES! I can still spend some last minutes with my wand," Max exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone! I am granting Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo one wish as the next… well, _me_," the Professor said.

I was so shocked. I didn't knew what to wish for but the answer was right there in front of me.

"Why didn't I get a wish?" Alex asked.

"You're already a wizard, darling. And you already have me, too. What more could you wish for?" replied Mason.

"She would say a new pair of boots!" mom said.

"That's so true, mom!" Alex cried.

"Have you thought of it already?" Professor Crumbs solicited me.

"Yeah. I wish Max was a full wizard like Alex and me!" I said.

Everyone gasped.

"Justin? You're going to use your wish for me?" Max questioned me. He seemed to be confused.

"Yeah! You're gonna use it for him?" everybody repeated.

"Hey! Ouch, guys!" Max muttered.

"I mean why not, Max? Alex and I are already wizards. And you're the only one who's gonna miss this! We're a family here." I said walking over to him.

"You better be sure because I already got the family substation and now I'd be a wizard. That might seem unfair to you guys, you know?" he babbled.

I just gave him a nod.

Professor Crumbs was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor," I answered.

"Very well then," he spoke. Then, he turned to Max.

"I now grant Justin Russo's one wish for Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo to be a full wizard." He pointed his wand on Max's head and he glowed.

"I feel so powerful, guys!" Max cried and stretched his arms. "Thank you Justin! And thank you too Alex for not stealing the substation away from me!"

I came over to Alex and Max and we had a group hug.

"Hey! Does that mean I can keep my wand?" Max asked.

"You should've wished for Max's brain to be larger though," Alex whispered to me.

The room was filled with laughter.

**The End**

* * *

**That's it! What do you think? I really like Justin and Rosie so...**

**Please review... :) Your reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading! I LOVE WOWP SO MUCH THAT I WISH IT WOULDN'T END LOL **


End file.
